The present invention relates generally to vehicle wheel balancer systems configured to assist in the placement of imbalance correction weights on a vehicle wheel assembly to reduce imbalance forces, and in particular, to a vehicle wheel balancer system configured to automatically identify the type of imbalance weight which an operator desires to place on the vehicle wheel assembly based upon the operator's placement and/or movement of a dataset arm.
All wheel balancer systems support a number of balancing “modes” which identify to the wheel balancer system a type of imbalance correction weight to be used for at an imbalance correction location (plane). The imbalance correction weight types (clip-on, adhesive, and patch) need to be known to the wheel balancer system because each type of imbalance correction weight requires different dimensional offsets to nominal dimensions of the vehicle wheel rim, and different compensations for the curvature of the imbalance correction weight during application, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,786 herein incorporated by reference.
In generally, a vehicle wheel assembly consists of a wheel rim on which is mounted a tire. The wheel rim has inner and outer wheel rim lips, which provide attachment locations for clip-on imbalance correction weights. The inner surface of the wheel rim is generally defined as the surfaces between the plane of the spokes of the wheel rim and the inner wheel rim lip, while the outer surface of the wheel rim is generally defined as the surfaces between the plane of the spokes of the outer wheel rim lip.
The imbalance correction weight types associated with different balance modes of operation for a wheel balancer system are typically, but not exclusively, selected as follows:
Static 1-PlaneMode Name usedDynamic 2-PlaneDynamic 2-PlaneBalancingby HunterBalancing InnerBalancing OuterStaticEngineering Co.Weight TypeWeight TypeWeight TypeSTDClip-OnClip-OnClip-OnALU1Clip-OnAdhesiveAdhesiveALU2AdhesiveAdhesiveAdhesivePATCHPatchPatchPatch
Some wheel balancer systems, such as those from Hunter Engineering Co. of Bridgeton, Mo., allow for the placement of adhesive imbalance correction weights in any plane between the inner and outer edges of the wheel. Some manufacturers display a select few of these placement planes to create more “modes” such as ALU3, 4, 5, etc. However, for all applications, the inner and outer imbalance correction weights must each be selected from one of the three imbalance correction weight types identified above.
Generally, wheel balancer systems rely on the operator to select the desired imbalance correction weight arrangement (balance mode) via a selection key, or from a list or a series of images on a graphic display. On some vehicle wheel balancer systems, these modes are selected directly by a keypad button or from buttons which have corresponding graphics either on the button or adjacent to the button as artwork, which is typical for an LED display vehicle wheel balancer system having limited graphics display capability.
Selection of different modes of operation in a vehicle wheel balancer for the use of different types of imbalance correction weights typically requires the operator to carry out a multi-step process, For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a GSP-Series vehicle wheel balancer from Hunter Engineering Co. of Bridgeton, Mo. requires six steps to select and utilize a balance mode where the inner plane utilizes a clip-on weight, and the outer plane utilizes an adhesive weight, i.e., the “ALU1” mode illustrated in FIG. 2. These steps require the operator to initially select the ALU1 mode using a selection key or other suitable input device on the wheel balancer system. Next, the inner weight placement or dataset arm is lifted from a “home” position. Once the dataset arm is lifted, the operator moves it in an axial direction to align the arm with the plane of the inner wheel rim lip, and then rotates the dataset arm to bring it into contact with the wheel rim lip. With the dataset arm in contact with the wheel rim lip, the operator “enters” the clip-on imbalance correction weight placement location such as by pressing a footbrake or other suitable input key on the wheel balancer system, or any other suitable means. Next, the operator is required to identify an adhesive imbalance correction weight position for the outer imbalance correction weight. This may be done by either moving the inner dataset arm to contact an inside wheel rim surface, or by moving the outer dataset arm from a “home” position, and positioning it in contact with an outer wheel rim surface on which an adhesive imbalance correction weight is to be placed. With either the inner or the outer dataset arm in contact with the wheel rim surface, the operator “enters” the adhesive imbalance correction weight placement location such as by pressing the footbrake or other suitable input key. The clip-on and adhesive imbalance correction weight placement locations about the vehicle wheel assembly have now been identified for use in the “ALU1” imbalance correction mode. Other commonly available wheel balancer systems require the operator to perform similar sequences of steps.
Different sequences of steps are utilized to select different modes. For example, to select a balance mode where both the inner plane and outer plane utilize a adhesive weight as shown in FIG. 3, i.e. the “ALU2” mode in the GSP-Series vehicle wheel balancer from Hunter Engineering Co. of Bridgeton, Mo., the six steps illustrated in FIG. 4 carried out. These steps require the operator to initially select the ALU1 mode using a selection key or other suitable input device on the wheel balancer system. Next, the inner weight placement or dataset arm is lifted from a “home” position. Once the dataset arm is lifted, the operator moves it in an axial direction and then rotates the dataset arm to bring it into contact with the inner wheel rim surface. With the dataset arm in contact with the inner wheel rim surface, the operator “enters” the clip-on imbalance correction weight placement location such as by pressing a footbrake or other suitable input key on the wheel balancer system. Next, the operator is required to identify an adhesive imbalance correction weight position for the outer imbalance correction weight. This may be done by either moving the inner dataset arm further inward to contact the inside wheel rim surface at a different location, or by moving the outer dataset arm from a “home” position, and positioning it in contact with an outer wheel rim surface on which an adhesive imbalance correction weight is to be placed. With either the inner or outer dataset arm in contact with the wheel rim surface, the operator “enters” the second adhesive imbalance correction weight placement location such as by pressing the footbrake or other suitable input key. The inner and outer adhesive imbalance correction weight placement locations about the vehicle wheel assembly have now been identified for use in the “ALU2” imbalance correction mode.
Similarly, to select a balance mode where both the inner plane and outer planes utilize patch weights placed inside the tire (i.e., PATCH mode illustrated in FIG. 5) and to select a standard balancing mode wherein both of the imbalance correction weights are of the clip-on type (i.e., STANDARD mode illustrated in FIG. 6) each require six basic steps when carried out on the GSP-Series vehicle wheel balancer from Hunter Engineering Co. of Bridgeton, Mo., as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, respectively. Other commonly available wheel balancer systems require the operator to perform similar sequences of steps for the selection of imbalance correction weight types which may include a greater or lesser number of steps.
As is illustrated in FIGS. 1, 4, 7, and 8, changing the mode selection or weight plane selection on a vehicle wheel balancer requires the operator to proceed through a sequence of steps which take time to perform. Some systems have attempted to reduce the steps an operator must take. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,274, herein incorporated by reference, describes a system to scan a rim profile and automatically select imbalance correction weight plane locations for automatic selection of adhesive weight locations. But automatic selection of imbalance correction weight types such as clip-on, adhesive, or patch is not performed. The balance mode (imbalance correction weight types) must be manually selected by the operator before starting the automatic scanning and selection of the imbalance correction weight placement locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,717 assigned to Hoffman describes a wheel-type sensor which is capable of automatically set the balance mode based on the metallic composition of the vehicle wheel, i.e. steel or aluminum (alloy). However, the automatic selection does not accommodate the physical limitations of the vehicle wheel. For example, some alloy vehicle wheels may be balanced with clip-on imbalance correction weights instead of adhesive imbalance correction weights, while some steel wheels require the use of adhesive imbalance correction weights instead of clip-on imbalance correction weights. Additionally, it is desired to avoid the cost of such a sensor system and instead use existing measurement hardware.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an vehicle wheel balancer system with a method for automatically identifying the particular imbalance correction weight mode which an operator desires to utilize during an imbalance correction procedure, without requiring the operator to manually input or select the imbalance correction weight mode prior to beginning the placement of the imbalance correction weights.